kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mohar Ikram/Do the event without enough buckets is sucks even in easy mode!
Hi Guys. It is me, the noob TTK Mohar Ikram here. This is my first blog post that I try to write. My blog will be simple since I don't know so much how to use the script, code or editor to make it more colourful and interesting to read. But, I just try to write it as much as I can. This blog topic is to show you how hard to clear the event even in easy mode without enough buckets. Hope you guys enjoy it! BUCKETS STOCK BEFORE EVENT : 57 AFTER : TELUR AYAM(CHICKEN EGG) WHICH MEANS 0! E-1 - The Journey Begins! (Medium-cleared) I planned at first to do the event on half medium and half easy. So, I go through the medium difficulty of E-1 to clear it. Not so much can be said in this E-1 since it is a pretty easy wak through but still cannot beat E-1 winter on that since the latter one is merely a ASW map. I take the south route instead of north because my LOS failed me on the north. The medium south route is a joke. No troll run on the south node. 6 kills needed, takes 7 runs(1 troll run on north), Ri Kai FS is not so tough and I guess I can beat her anyday with my fleet currently. Notable drop: Kumano and Shoukaku. 8 buckets used. Luckily I pick medium since I can used the proto 46. No one in my fleet can used proto 51 btw... E-2 - The Difference is Very Obvious (Medium-failed, change to Easy-clear it in a breeze) This stage changed my plans totally. I try medium at first but I changed it because of the Nu FS troll. One shot taihaing my Hiei and Fubuki twice is not helping me as my buckets gone like dust for nothing. So, I made one drastic decision and changed the difficulty to easy. The result? Heh, beat the map like nothing. My last kill on E-2 easy just takes 4 shots. Air strike kills 3 escort ships. CLT kills another one and My Hiei and Haruna just dishing out the other 2 using double attack. I cannot believe it in my eyes how far the diifficulty difference in both mode. Buckets used almost nearly 30 but still in 30++ range bucket due to daily quest and so on. Notable drop: Hayashimo(please devs, I got too many DD now). Katsuragi is now resting in PVP fleet as I write this. P.S: Goodbye Suisei 601 squad....I cried everytime I remember it just to get Katsuragi E-3 - It's Getting Hot in Here! (Easy-Cleared) E-3 mechanisms is the new one for me since this is the first time I need to face off the shiplocks. Due to lack of understanding the mechanism, I pick easy to prevent the locks but it is useless since the lock will only apply on E-4. Again, breeze through like nothing. Trivia, if your fleet is strong enough, you can get S-rank in final battle using line abreast formaton. In 2 of my runs, I misclicked the line abreast formation (confused between combined fleet and single fleet) but still can kill the boss. Almost 20 buckets used.....still got 18 buckets in hands.. That amount is killing me and freaking me out a bit. I try as much as I can do and I finished E-3 easy with styles. Notable drop: No one. E-3 Final Kill Video Link(Final Battle Only) : Ignore my Malay comment E-4 - Installation Type! Kind of Nervous... (Easy-Cleared) E-4! Harbour Water Demon time! Pick easy to prevent shiplocks. Nothing to be said here apart from my buckets wasted so much. Final kill being conduct on day battle only. Haruna just slamming the Harbour water demon like nothing. And, in my video, you will see that the lesser ships or non-popular ships like Nagara(My fav!) can do you a favour if you take care of them pretty well. 8 buckets left after last battle....Notable drop : Nowaki(I don't know what to do with her!). My Littorio is currently sleeping at level 10 as I write this blog. P.S : Harbour Water Demon is plump but cute in a unique way. E-4 Final Kill Video Link(Full Sortie) : Sanshiki-dan at it's best! E-5 - The Hardest Easy Mode Spring Event Map! (Easy-Cleared) E-5.... Anchorage Water Demon... Her laugh makes me shivers everytime. As usual, easy mode picked. This is the hardest map to clear for easy since it requires branching rule and also the single fleet to beat the installation-type boss(once again). What makes it is the hardest one because you can kill the boss but your fleet will be in total ruined after it. As I say, I just have 8 buckets left! It's all gone in this map(I cried). No troll run. Just one run failed to kill the boss(9HP left). Final run use boss support for the second time after E-3. Notable drop : Yahagi(Now it is a race to achieve sakura petal between you and Hiryuu) P.S: Anchorage Water Demon is hot.... E-5 Final Kill Video Link(Full Sortie) : BURNING!!! LOVE!!!!!! E-6 - Ultimate Troll of Easy Mode and Glorious Finale! (Easy - Cleared) E-6..... Battleship Water Demon... I cannot fight you last event so I fight you now! This map is a pure troll even though in easy mode. Who is the troller? You know already right? Yeah...That's right.... the AIRCRAFT CARRIER PRINCESS! She is never do a scratch damage in your fleet. It is either crits or misses when she attacks. Total of 12 runs. 3 failed to the boss run, 1 troll battle on boss node(first time on final kill), 1 success run without killed the boss(the very first run) and 7 kills. The last kill still using boss support and this time it is not successful as the previous two. Fortunately on final kill, KTKM torpedoed the Wo FS and sunk her before battle starts and that helps a lot. In final battle yasen mode, Nachi get rid the Ru FS before being taiha by the boss strike. Ashigara pays back for her sister and deal a huge blow to the Battleship Water Demon herself. Finally, The Grim Reaper Yukikaze a.k.a Tan Yang cut-in settles the job and put an end to my second event. I'm glad because I finish this event even though it is only my second event and mostly on easy mode. I'm very proud on my girls achievement. Standing ovation for them. Now, My Akitsushima is still playing at the base. Notable drop: None(my luck goes all to Yahagi). Buckets: As I mention before....... TELUR AYAM! '''Celebrate the completion of event with LSC default recipe. Gets Mikuma! Loves you RNG! P.S: I hope I can fight the final form because that forms makes her sexier.... E-6 Final Kill Video Link(Final Battle Only): Thank you Yukikaze! Lessons Learned - '''STOCK UP LOTS OF BUCKETS! - Softcap reso can make you pass the event at easy mode. - Good equipment can provide better performances. - Everybody can complete the event, just do the right decisions and build the proper equipment for your girls. - Believe in the capabilities of your girls, they can provide you what you want if you truly believes them. Final Notes My grammar is suck. So I think there are lots of grammar error in my post. Sorry for that. I just try to share my event experience with you guys. Even though you are a noob like me, you can clear the event if you just strives through until the end. Nothing is impossible. ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH!!! Category:Blog posts